


Cunt.

by Goth_girl



Category: Legend 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_girl/pseuds/Goth_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie comes home pissed off and takes it out on Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments.

Reggie was angry. Oh boy was he  _angry._ Who the fuck does this nipper read think he is? How dare he fucking talk to Francis. Northan scum. 

Reggie forced the key info the key hole and yanked open the door, slamming it behind him. Nipper read think he can go ask Francis about Ron? About fucking Ron.

reggie through his keys onto the desk angrily.

"Careful." He heard Ron mumbled. "Almost 'it me then."

Reggie ignored him. "You taken your pills today Ron." He asked in a murmur.

"you put it in my  _tea_." 

Ron sounded iritated but reggie didn't care. He was just so fucking angry. 

" 'ows the arm?" Reggie mumbled, searching through the kitchen draw. Ron eyed the cast on his left arm, it was caused by him 'accidnently' punching a wall. 

"Fine."

Reggie yanked his hand out and slammed the draw. "Fuck."

ron lifted his head to look at Reggie. "Why are you angry." He asked slowly. 

Reggie flexed the muscle in his jaw and put on a humerless smirk. "You wanna know why I'm angry, do ya Ron?" 

Ron stayed silent, tilting his head.

"Fucking nipper read. Do you know what 'e did today Ron?" 

"No."

Reggie shook his head. "He fucking spoke to Francis. My Francis. Wouldn't leave 'er alone. Fucking scum. Northan SCUM." He yelled.

ronnie didn't say anything. This irritated Reggie, why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he pissed off. 

"Is that it, Ron? Nothing to say?" Reggie almost shouted.

ron frowned. "Why are you shouting at me?" He asked like a child.

"Coz your pissing me off!" Reggie snapped. 

Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "I ain't done nuffin." He growled. Reggie smirked. "Exactley. My fucking misses just be stalked by a police officer asking about you and you don't give a shit."

ron stood up. "It ain't my fault."

no, Reggie thought. It never fucking is. 

"Your a fucking cunt sometimes." Ron hissed.

"don't swear at me." Snapped Reggie. 

"Don't shout at me for no fuckin reason then you-"

"Ill fucking shout all I like. IM PISSED OFF!"

"but not at me-"

Ron was inturptreded by reggie pushing him against the wall and pinning his forearm against his neck.

"I am SICK of you!" Growled reggie. Reggie didn't know what he was doing. He was just so angry. 

Ron tried to yank off reggies arm but couldn't with only won good arm. "Reg.. Get off me!" He growled. 

Reg kneed Ron in the crotch a punched him across the face with his free hand. Adding pressure to his wing pipe. 

"Reg.." Ronnie choked. ".. Reginald your 'urting me." He finally said, sounding like a child. 

Reggie suddenly relished what he was doing. Shit. Quickly releasing Ron he stumbled back.

ron rubbed his neck sheepishly and looked down to the ground, yet again acting like a child. Reggie knew that his skitsaphrinia can affect him different way.. Sometimes making him behave like a child. A child he just almost fucking _choked._

"Ron.." He started but Ronnie shuffled back even further, making the back of his head hit the wall. 

"Fuck off." Ron mumbled, wiping blood from his nose.

"Ronnie I'm sorry." He insisted. He felt like such a cunt. Ron stayed silent. 

"Ronnie I swear I didn't mean to-"

"you know 'oo you sound like?" Ron grumbled.

reggie knew EXACTLEY who he sounded like. Fucking hell. 

"Ronnie come 'ere." Reg held out his arms. Ronnie hesitated. "Please Ron." 

Ronnie took reggies hand; Reg dragged Ron into a hug holding him tight. "I really am sorry mate." 

Ron stayed silent.

"Reginald would you mind letting go of me." He murmured.


End file.
